


Far Longer Than Forever

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, one-sided Heldalf/Michael, one-sided Heldalf/Mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: One year after his mysterious disappearance, Prince Mikleo seeks help to break the curse he is under so he can return to his kingdom and the man he loves.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the fic that I wrote for the Chocomint Fairy Tale project 2ish years ago now? I just never got around to posting it. I did my take on The Swan Princess fairy tale, mostly heavily influenced by the movie of the same name. [Siciel](http://twitter.com/s_koup) was my artist for the project and she did some wonderful art which can be found [here](https://twitter.com/s_koup/status/1014162726426472450) and [here](https://twitter.com/s_koup/status/1014164112643903494)

The ink black water lapped at the bank, reaching up towards his feet before retreating again. Mikleo tipped his head to the side, watching the water come up further before pulling his legs closer to his chest. The lake was a constant in his life, so much so that the sound of the water pervaded all of his dreams.

He hated it.

Mikleo shivered, pulling his legs tight against him. He supposed that the lake was beautiful for some people. It was serene in the night, the water reflecting the black of the sky and in the pinpricks of the stars. Mikleo’s gaze drifted to the thinning crescent of the moon before he jerked it away. He knew where the moon was. He always knew where it was.

Mikleo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it. He only relented when his lungs burned for want of air.

Mikleo let his breath out in a rush and opened his eyes, looking up at the castle that crouched on the other bank of the lake. The complex sprawled out from the original square keep, towers and turrets rising from its walls. The towers on the islands in the lake and the bridges to them had been added later, the bridges stretching away from the walls of the original keep with graceful arches until they reached the towers. Only one of the towers still stood, covered with climbing rose vines and bushes surrounded the bottom. Water leaked in through the base, just below the decorative garden that had once been around the base of the tower. Mikleo had explored it during his first weeks on the lake, searching desperately for anything that he could use to help him, but Heldalf was too smart for that.

He curled his hands into his pants. He could feel the familiar desperation rising, but he wouldn’t allow himself to fall into that again. He’d spent weeks raging and throwing himself against anything that he could reach in a desperate attempt to just end the curse that he was under, but he hadn’t succeeded. Heldalf hadn’t let him succeed. He was too important to let slip away.

Mikleo hissed, immediately regretting the sound. It was too much like a swan, and he was free of that burden for a moment. He had a precious few hours as himself and he couldn’t count on being alone for too long.

Mikleo tensed when he heard something moving in the woods. He twisted around, planting one hand on the ground. He looked back at the overgrown garden, his gaze jumping to the piles of stone that had once marked archways, benches, walls and follies. There were enough shadows in the fallen stone to hide many things, and he knew the way that they were supposed to fall. The lake and the overgrown gardens surrounding it was his territory. They were the one place that he could be safe, at least during the day.

He felt the hairs on the bad of his neck rise, Mikleo’s gaze darting to the main archway that led down to where he was sitting. He didn’t bother to look at the steps, his gaze focusing on the shadows of the archway itself.

It didn’t take long for the shadows to twist and reform, Mikleo curling his hands into the grass as he watched the shape of a human come out of the shadows. He thought he saw a flash of the grin, but he ignored it.

If she was there, then _he_ couldn’t be far away.

Mikleo felt his heart sped up, his breath coming in short pants as he looked around. Distantly, he heard the girl on the wall laugh, but he ignored her. She was more of an annoyance than anything. The real danger came from her master.

The magic inside him quivered, Mikleo flinching at the sensation. He was used to its pull and call. He knew the song it sang when it was telling him that his time as a human was done or if it was releasing him from being a swan. This was something different, and it _hurt_.

He jerked his hand away as purple sparks drifted over the ground, watching as beautiful purple flowers sprung up.

Mikleo scrambled to his feet, taking a few steps back until he heard his boots splashing in the water. It wasn’t much of an advantage, but he felt better closer to the water. Out of everything by the castle, the lake was the closest thing he had to something of his.

When he had been stolen away, Heldalf had only left him the clothes on his back. He rubbed the ring finger on his left hand nervously, feeling the bare skin there. It wasn’t strange, because the ring hadn’t been there long, but the fact that it was lost to him made him bristle.

He tipped his chin up, staring at the archway as the man stepped through it. More purple sparks drifted out into the old garden, flowers growing from the ground and lights sparking in the trees where they touched. It was a show of wonder, one that Mikleo was more than happy to ignore. It was more important to watch the man himself.

Heldalf looked well put together tonight. His red coat was neatly brushed, the gold on it, his boots and sword polished until they shone in the light. With his white breeches and polished black boots, he looked like a gentleman coming to call, which just made Mikleo more wary.

Heldalf came to him every night, but in different guises. Sometimes it would be as a ragged man, one tormented by his proclaimed love for Mikleo. Sometimes it would be as a hideous lion-like creature when Heldalf lost his patience. The first time he had seen that side of the sorcerer he had almost given in, but his own anger had held him steady. Now he almost expected the rage, it was one of the most familiar of Heldalf’s forms after a year of refusal. This suit just made him nervous.

He shifted in place, watching as Heldalf strode towards him. Mikleo’s gaze darted over to where Symmone was hopping off of the wall. The girl grinned at him before drifting over to hide behind Heldalf. Mikleo narrowed his gaze before looking up at Heldalf, watching as the sorcerer came to a stop well away from the lake.

Heldalf bowed to him, Mikleo watching the full, courtly bow with resignation. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He swayed in place, only opening his eyes as Heldalf spoke. “Prince Mikleo, I-”

“No.” Mikleo snapped the word out, not caring that he was being rude. His etiquette lessons had never covered how to respond to a suitor that had kidnapped and held him hostage. He wouldn’t have cared anyway. Every day that passed left him with the ache of homesickness and more desperation to escape.

He glared at Heldalf, watching as the man recoiled. Mikleo felt a vicious sort of glee. He had been kept helpless for so long that he would take his little victories where he could get them.

Mikleo curled his fingers into fists, not looking away from where Heldalf had come to a shocked stop. “You ask me the same question every night. My answer has _never_ changed.

“Don’t-”

Mikleo held up his bare left hand, spreading his fingers out. “You may have taken it from me, but that changes _nothing_. I am engaged to be married to the Prince of Rolance.”

“Stop-”

“I will _never_ marry you.” Mikleo took a deep breath, meeting Heldalf’s gaze. “I’ll die first.”

“That can be arranged.” Heldalf snarled the words out, the sound the only warning that Mikleo got before he changed; the poised suitor replaced by the snarling lion creature.

Heldalf lunged for him, Mikleo jerking his head back as the claws swiped towards him, but they never got close enough to put him in any real danger. Heldalf still needed him after all to fulfill his crazed scheme to find a place in his world and an end to his loneliness. Mikleo had heard the reasons before, and he had no sympathy for them.

He watched as Heldalf stumbled away, the sorcerer panting for breath before he spun to look at him again. Heldalf’s face contorted into a snarl. Heldalf glared at him for a moment before making a sharp motion with one of his hands. Abruptly, the flowers and lanterns disappeared, plunging them into darkness. Mikleo started a bit at the lack of light, but his eyes quickly adjusted. He looked back to where Symmone was prowling on his other side before turning his attention to Heldalf again.

The sorcerer straightened himself up, the lion-like features disappearing. Heldalf looked him up and down before shaking his head. “Another night on the lake, I think.”

“My answer won’t change.”

“It just might.” Heldalf pointed up, Mikleo twitching but not daring to look back. “You’ll have nothing better to do, or have you forgotten? You’re running out of moonlight.”

Mikleo tensed as Heldalf laughed It was harder to hold his ground when Heldalf walked back over to him. He didn’t bother to hide his flinch as Heldalf reached out for him, but the sorcerer ignored his discomfort. Heldalf dragged his fingers over Mikleo’s cheek, a smile crossing his face. “You look so much like your uncle.”

“You killed my uncle.”

Heldalf’s smile didn’t waver, but his fingers curled into Mikleo’s cheek in warning. “Take a lesson from that, little prince.”

Mikleo jerked his head away, glaring at Heldalf as the sorcerer laughed again. Then he turned and walked away, climbing back up the stairs and to the walkway. Mikleo watched as Heldalf headed back to the castle, only relaxing when Heldalf was out of sight. Although, his relief didn’t last long.

Symmone stepped in front of him, the small sorceress looking him up and down before laughing. “He’s only like this if you resist. Say yes and your life will be so much easier.” When he didn’t immediately respond, she raised one shoulder in a shrug. “Suit yourself, little prince, but you know that everyone thinks that you’re dead, even your precious Prince Sorey.”

“He doesn’t.”

Symmone gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. “He’s forgotten all about you. You’re the only one hanging onto this dream.”

She gave him one last look before turning on her heel and following after her master. Mikleo glared at her as she left, standing his ground. If he broke too soon she would get suspicious, and he couldn’t risk that.

He waited until Symmone faded into the shadows, only then letting out his breath in a rush. The two of them wouldn’t be coming back again, Heldalf only visited him once and Symmone would spend the whole night talking him down from his rage.

Mikleo turned on his heel, lunging for a rock in a nearby pile that was loose. He pulled it out, digging through the leaves that he had packed into the hollow to retrieve the map that he had stored there.

Mikleo rolled it out, breathing heavily as he looked it over. It hadn’t suffered from the hours that it had remained in the hollow, which was good. He would need it to get where he was going, and Sorey would need it to find him.

He looked over the map, double checking his route before rolling it up. Heldalf had kept him in the dark for a year, but he had finally managed to sneak into the castle and look for something that he could use to save himself. The map had been key, because now he knew where he was, and the curse was the only thing stopping him from running, but he had a way around that too.

Mikleo looked over his shoulder, checking the position of the moon before nodding to himself. He had a few hours before the moon slipped off of the lake, plenty of time to make sure that everything was ready. Mikleo clutched the map against his chest for a brief moment before standing up and walking to gather the rest of his supplies from his other hiding places.

* * *

Sorey fumbled with the reins of his horse, having to tug the knot free two more times before he was able to tie it right. He turned away as soon as it was done, leaving his horse to graze as he stumbled into the undergrowth. He could hear the sounds that he was making, but they seemed distant and not a part of him. Even still, he slowed down, because he had been instructed to be careful by the note.

He reached up to grab at his pocket, feeling the note crinkle. His fingers flexed there, Sorey tempted to pull it out, but there was no point. He had memorized it already, because it was the one thing that kept him going.

The note and the map had appeared in his room one afternoon. Sorey wasn’t sure how. He’d been in the library for the day, searching for what had happened to Mikleo.

There’d been no clues left on the day that Mikleo had disappeared.

Mikleo had wanted to ride out to see the leaning towers, but Sorey had been called away at the last minute for some duty that he’d forgotten. Mikleo had ridden out with his uncle after promises to come back.

Nothing obvious had happened. The skies hadn’t gone dark. The priests hadn’t called out doom for Rolance or Elysia. They hadn’t known that anything had gone wrong until Michael had ridden back into the yard; bloody, dying and babbling about Mikleo being stolen.

Sorey shuddered. A note and a map was not enough to ease the pain, not when he had spent months listening to everyone try and convince him that Mikleo was really gone.

Alisha, Rose and Queen Muse had helped him at the start, but they had all drifted away as life took them. Queen Muse had to bury her brother and return to her kingdom. Alisha and Rose had gotten married and returned to Ladylake. Sorey had remained in Rolance, searching its library for anything that would match was Michael had babbled about. Something about a lion and magic. But he’d come up with nothing. The only lead he’d had in months was the map with the castle circled on it and a note written in messy handwriting.

_Kiwuy Fasclauw,_

_I’ve been working to find my way back to you, but circumstances made it impossible until now. If you haven’t given up on me, then I need your help. Please come to the space marked on the map. I will explain everything when you get here. Meet me at lake by the castle after moonrise._

_Yours forever,_

_Luzrov Rulay_

Sorey patted his pocket to reassure himself. Everyone else might have said that the note was a fake, but Sorey knew the truth, the signature was all the proof he needed.

The two of them had spent one of their many summers together teaching themselves the ancient tongue. They had given each other secret names for some reason that Sorey forgot. All he remembered was the winter he had spent using that name in his letters to Mikleo. No one else knew it, just like no one else knew his, so it had to be Mikleo. There was no other explanation for it.

That conviction had been enough to make him gather supplies and ride through Rolance to the Kingdom of Elysia. The castle on the map had been unlabeled, but it hadn’t taken more than a few hours of research to find what the castle was.

Lefay was an old castle just outside of the Kingdom of Elysia. It was unused, which made it perfect for holding someone hostage. Sorey it was almost surprised that he hadn’t immediately thought of it, except for a matter of politics that he had long take for fact. The castle was in Hyland. Keeping Mikleo in Hyland wouldn’t make sense, because Hyland and Elysia were allies. But the person holding the castle might not be.

Sorey dropped his hand to his sword, carefully making his way through the undergrowth. The further he went the more the plants changed from the wild variety to something that might have been cultivated at one time. They were overgrown now, something that Sorey expected. If someone was holding Mikleo hostage, then it might be for money.

He had spent the past year thinking of all of the possibilities. Mikleo was the only heir to the Elysian throne, and that had to be worth something. Sorey shook his head at the thought. Mikleo was worth more than his throne alone.

He continued to move through the overgrown garden, trying to curb his impatience. He had pushed himself as fast as he could, because he wanted to see Mikleo again. He _needed_ to.

Sorey licked his lips, glancing up at the thin crescent of the moon. He was following Mikleo’s instructions, arriving at the castle at night, although he didn’t know where the lake was. He cocked his head to the side, his breath catching when he heard the sound of water.

He sped up, almost tempted to give up on all pretense at being quiet, but he was in a dangerous place. He was walking into the home of the person who kidnapped Mikleo, and it was just as likely that they wouldn’t like to have Mikleo stolen away from them. No matter what, he had to be careful. He wasn’t going to risk Mikleo’s life after finding him again.

Sorey picked his way through the mess of bushes and trees, frowning when they slowly became more tamed. His boot knocked against a stone, Sorey twisting to look down at his feet.

It was just a bit of rock, probably a part of some of the structures littered around the garden. Sorey gave them a cursory glance. At any other time, he would have stopped to examine them, but he had something too important to ignore.

He worked his way carefully to the lakeside, Sorey glancing at the looming castle on the opposite shore. He tightened his grip on his sword, pulling it partially free. There were lights on in the windows, which made him wary. The person who had taken Mikleo might be there, or Mikleo might be in the castle itself.

Sorey took a step in the direction of the castle before he stopped himself. Mikleo had said they would meet by the lake. He trusted Mikleo.

He gave the castle another quick look before coming down to the bank. He reached out to play with the top of a reed, glancing around the lake. It was large. Sorey was prepared to look around it, but it would waste precious time. Sorey swallowed, swaying in place as he tried to figure out what do.

He turned his head, pausing as he saw a swan sailing past him. Sorey watched the swan go, the bird circling above the lake before coming down onto its surface. It looked like a part of the sky that was reflected down into the lake, a large star paddling towards the moon.

Sorey smiled at the swan, feeling relieved by its presence. The swan would serve as a look out while he took his time to search for Mikleo. If the swan got spooked, then he would know that it was time to hide.

He gave the swan one more glance, its feathers seeming to glow in the moonlight. Then it was actually glowing.

Sorey stumbled back, drawing his sword free as the sliver of moonlight on the lake shone bright. Water rose up from the lake, enclosing the swan in star-bedecked ribbons.

Sorey stared at the strange bubble of water, seeing some flashes of light from inside the water. Then, it was falling apart, the water smoothing back into the lake in steady ripples. But that couldn’t hold Sorey’s attention like the person who was standing in the shallows of the lake. His mouth dropped open at the sight of them, Sorey watching as they walked forward.

His sword dropped from his hand, Sorey taking a few steps forward before breaking into a run. Out on the lake, Mikleo did the same.

All the permission Sorey needed was the way that Mikleo reached out for him. He broke into a run, splashing into the water for a few steps before Mikleo was in his arms. Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo, pulling him close. They rocked together for a moment before Mikleo’s momentum won over, Sorey tipping backwards.

He heard Mikleo gasp, but he wasn’t paying attention, not even when he slammed into the mud of the bank. Sorey heard Mikleo call his name, aware that he nodded vaguely in response. He was too busy cupping Mikleo’s face in his hands and staring at him.

The last time he’d seen Mikleo was on the day after their engagement, back when they had both sixteen and just struggling out of the gangly years of puberty. The last of the baby fat was gone from Mikleo’s face, but he was still instantly recognizable. If anything, he was more elegant then Sorey remembered. But the smile was the same one that Sorey had looked forward to seeing every summer.

He pulled Mikleo’s face down slightly, ignoring Mikleo’s worried questions to kiss Mikleo’s cheek. That abruptly stopped the flow of words, although it made Sorey want more. He adjusted his hold on Mikleo so he could shower Mikleo’s face with kisses, smiling when he heard Mikleo start laughing. Sorey pulled back just far enough to flash Mikleo a smile. He fully intended to go back to his kissing when Mikleo got a steady hold of his head. Sorey’s eyes went wide, and then Mikleo was kissing him.

Sorey hummed, sinking back into the water and mud. He felt his head settle on solid ground, but that was barely an afterthought. The only thing that mattered was Mikleo, over him, in his arms, Mikleo’s fingers in his hair and lips against his. Sorey gently coaxed Mikleo into a deeper kiss with lips and tongue, sighing when Mikleo finally gave in. He was more than content to keep the kiss lazy and slow.

He dragged his hands up Mikleo’s back, hearing Mikleo sigh. His fingers tangled in Mikleo’s hair sooner than he remembered. Sorey waited until he had to pull back to take a better look. He lifted his hand, watching Mikleo’s hair fall through his fingers. It was longer now, but white with hints of blue as it moved. It reminded him of the swan’s feathers as it had glided across the lake. Sorey let the curls fall away, about to push his fingers back in when Mikleo reached up to stop his hand.

Sorey glanced back at him, relaxing when Mikleo just held his hand in place. Mikleo held his gaze for a moment before looking away. “D-do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.”

Mikleo blushed bright red and sat up, but the smile didn’t leave his face, even when he reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear. “You haven’t changed.”

“Should I have?”

Mikleo tipped his head, his smile softening. “No. Never.”

Sorey smiled and went back to patting Mikleo’s hair, watching it in the moonlight. Mikleo was solid against him, all too real after so many nights spend imagining that Mikleo was there. He tangled a curl around his finger, his gaze drifting back to Mikleo’s face. Mikleo seemed content just to lay against him, and it was something that Sorey didn’t want to disturb, but he was highly aware of the water and mud soaking through his clothes. It wasn’t a cold night, but it was bound to get uncomfortable eventually.

He sat up, carefully wiggling out from under Mikleo. Sorey reached down to grab Mikleo’s hand, pulling Mikleo up with him. He was relieved that Mikleo tucked himself close because he wasn’t ready to let go of Mikleo just yet. There was still some part of him that was afraid that Mikleo would just disappear again.

Sorey settled himself by pressing a kiss to Mikleo’s temple, slightly amused that he had to lift up onto his tiptoes slightly to do it. He nuzzled into Mikleo’s hair before stepping back. He tugged gently on Mikleo’s arm starting to head back in the direction he had left his horse.

Mikleo trailed after him for two steps before coming to a stop. Sorey looked back at him, watching as Mikleo shook his head. “Mikleo?”

“I can’t.”

Sorey felt a bolt of fear run down his spine. He had just found Mikleo, he was not about to lose him again.

He tightened his hold on Mikleo, stepping back towards him. He approached Mikleo carefully, like Mikleo would fly away from him. Sorey reached out with his other hand, gently cupping Mikleo’s cheek. He sighed as Mikleo leaned into it, watching Mikleo nuzzle into his palm. “Mikleo…”

“I want to.” The words were so quiet that he almost missed them. Sorey stepped closer, watching as Mikleo’s gaze flicked up to him. Mikleo swallowed, but his gaze didn’t waver. “I want to go home so badly. I miss Mom, Rose, Alisha, _you_. I miss them all, but I just can’t.”

“Why?”

Mikleo licked his lips, his gaze straying back towards the lake. Sorey turned with him, staring at the reflection of the sky on the dark lake.

Mikleo was silent for a moment longer. He gave a ragged sigh before he started talking. “I’ve been cursed. If I want to be human I can’t leave the lake.”

Sorey stared at the reflection of the moon, his stomach twisting. He remembered the swan and how the water had enclosed it. He had forgotten all of that when he’d seen Mikleo.

He tightened his hold on Mikleo hand, swallowing hard. “Why?”

“Heldalf wants Elysia.” Sorey turned to look at Mikleo, watching as the man stared at the ground. “That’s why he went after Uncle Michael. That’s why he-” Mikleo’s voice pitched up into something like a sob.

Sorey turned towards him, pulling Mikleo tight against him. Mikleo went without an argument, clutching at him. Sorey felt him shake, Mikleo’s fingers curling into his shirt. Sorey shushed him gently, rubbing a hand up and down Mikleo’s back.

He meant to end the line of questioning but Mikleo spoke up, Sorey surprised at the venom in Mikleo’s voice even through the tears. “That’s why he killed my uncle, because he wouldn’t agree to it. A-and he took me, because he thought I would.”

“I’m sorry.” Sorey pressed a kiss to Mikleo’s temple. “I’m sorry, Mikleo.”

The words wouldn’t help anything, but Mikleo’s shaking calmed anyway. Mikleo nuzzled into his shirt before lifting his head. Sorey smiled down at him, letting his hands drift down to rest in the small of Mikleo’s back.

The touch seemed to steady him, Mikleo nodding before continuing on. “Heldalf comes nearly every night to ask me to marry him. He even took away your ring.” Mikleo held up his hand, his ring finger blank. Sorey reached out to catch Mikleo’s hand, pressing a kiss to the blank spot.

He heard Mikleo huff, Mikleo’s hand sliding around to cup his cheek. Sorey looked up at him, standing still as Mikleo’s fingers moved against his skin.

“He’s keeping me trapped here, probably in the hopes that I would break at agree to marry him. The curse is to keep me in place and to break me faster.”

Sorey shook his head. “I should have looked for you.”

“No,” Mikleo smiled, “I didn’t even know where I was. It took me so long to figure out when I could sneak into the castle and where to go. I only just found the map I left you. I was just hoping that you hadn’t forgotten about me.”

“Never.”

“I know, but I had nothing but time to think.”

Sorey shook his head, not quite sure what he was reacting to. All that mattered was that Mikleo wasn’t going to be left at the lake with the man who had cursed him. “What can I do?”

“I need you to make a vow of everlasting love.”

Sorey laughed, feeling some of the tension leave him. “Done.”

“And prove it to the world.”

Sorey stared at him for a moment before looking around.

The stipulation complicated things, if only because there was no one around. Lefay hadn’t been occupied for years and Sorey doubted that Heldalf would just let him make his vow without interfering. He wasn’t even sure if the closest town would count as the world. Sorey had a suspicion that it wouldn’t be that easy. The world probably meant a large number of people, like going to Ladylake and shouting his love for Mikleo in the main square, but Ladylake was another three days ride away. He didn’t think that Mikleo could be gone for that long, or did he think that he would be able to get back in time for his mother’s ball.

He froze at the thought of the ball, his mind turning over the idea.

All of the nobility of Rolance would be there, along with all of their allies and eligible bachelors. His mother might have understood that Mikleo was his one and only, but she was also a queen and she knew that Rolance needed allies, the kind that could be secured by marriage. Still, it would be a crowd, certainly enough people to count as the world. Better yet, it would get Mikleo away from the sorcerer who kept him here.

Sorey reached up to grab Mikleo’s hand, pulling it away from his cheek so he could hold it. “I can do it, I swear to you I will. I just need you to come to the ball in Pendrago.”

He watched Mikleo’s eyes widen, sure that Mikleo was thinking along the same lines that he was. It didn’t take Mikleo long to nod, a smile crossing his face. “Yes. When is it?”

“About two days from now.”

A pained look crossed Mikleo’s face before he shook his head. “I can’t. I need to be on _this_ lake to become human again, and it only works if there is moonlight on the lake. If not, I’ll be a swan day and night.”

“Does it matter if you’re a swan?”

Mikleo’s mouth opened and shut a few times before he raised one shoulder in a shrug. “I…I don’t know. I don’t think so. It shouldn’t matter, right? As long as the vow is made while I’m there.”

“And if it doesn’t work, I’ll do it again.” Sorey squeezed Mikleo’s hand. “I’ll make the vow as many times as it takes to get you back to me.”

Mikleo sighed and rested his head against Sorey’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Sorey tipped his head to rest against the top of Mikleo’s head, holding him and swaying them both.

He let himself sink into the silence that surrounded the lake, feeling calm. Despite the circumstances, it felt peaceful, almost like one of their expeditions to some of the ruins around Pendrago when they had been young.

Sorey turned his head at the sound of the undergrowth moving, frowning when he thought he saw a shadow moving away from them. He glanced back at his sword, about to step away when Mikleo stepped away from him.

He only went to the span of their arms, and then he tugged. “Spend the night with me? Until the moon leaves the lake.”

“Of course.” There was no other answer that he could give, not to Mikleo. He slotted their fingers together, holding tightly to Mikleo’s hand as they strolled around the lake.

* * *

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Mikleo paused with his wings opened, turning his head to look back at Heldalf. He felt a chill of fear run down his spine. Heldalf never came to him without some kind of fanfare, like he was courting a prince. It was also too early, because it hadn’t even been a night. Usually Heldalf let him stew longer, let him get desperate. Mikleo flapped his wings once before letting them settle against his back. He flicked a foot in the water, turning slightly. He wasn’t willing to give up on his flying away, not when he was aware of time ticking by. He had to fly now to get to the ball on time. He had promised Sorey. Still, Heldalf was there, and he was suspicious.

The sorcerer watched him for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m disappointed, your highness. I’ve treated you with nothing but courtesy, and you go behind my back.”

Mikleo puffed his chest out, but he couldn’t do more than that. He couldn’t speak as a swan. Heldalf had stolen that away from him.

It didn’t seem to matter to the sorcerer. Heldalf glared at him, Mikleo’s gaze darting over to where Symmone stood just behind him, the girl smirking.

Her expression made his feathers ruffle up, because it said that nothing good would happen. It said that she _knew_.

Mikleo looked back at Heldalf, his breath coming in short pants as the sorcerer glared at him.

“I gave you a chance to fix your uncle’s mistakes, a castle, the dignity of a choice. I’ve given you my heart in the hopes that you would find in acceptable. But you scoffed at everything and invited that _boy_ here.” Heldalf seemed to lose control of himself, his voice rising. “I could have kept Elysia safe, been your commander of your military. I could have brought glory and greatness to your kingdom, but you turned by down for a country that would rather swallow you whole. You’re selfish, Michael!”

Mikleo kicked hard to drift back, staring at Heldalf as the man took deep, gulping breaths. Heldalf didn’t seem to have noticed that he had said the wrong name, and Mikleo didn’t think that it mattered. The only thing that did was that Heldalf knew about his plan, it was the only reason that he would be there.

His gaze flicked back to Symmone, watching as the girl tapped her wand against her side. He had been careless because she had seen him and Sorey, and she had gone running back to Heldalf. The sorcerer might have been alright with him languishing as a swan, but Mikleo was sure that Heldalf would never let him escape. That would be the end of all the sorcerer’s plans.

Mikleo mantled his wings, watching as Heldalf stared at him. The man smiled slightly before twisting and gesturing at Symmone. Black and purple motes of magic danced around her, Symmone lifting her hands gracefully above her head. The magic danced around her for a moment before dropping away, Mikleo squawking at the sight of himself on the bank.

Symmone flicked her long hair over her shoulder. She gave him a coquettish smile before turning in place. Mikleo watched with wide eyes, bristling at the black and purple outfit she was wearing. Symmone looked like a perfect copy, perfect enough to fool anyone. Maybe even perfect enough to fool Sorey.

Heldalf reached out to pull her in, Symmone leaning against him with a smile that looked wrong on his face and a hand on Heldalf’s chest. She rested her head against his shoulder, Heldalf almost absently petting her arm as he looked back at Mikleo. “Remember, you brought this on yourself, your highness.”

Heldalf pressed an affectionate kiss into Symmone’s hair, like a father would a daughter. “Go find his prince. Allow him to make a vow or not, I don’t care. But he doesn’t live past tonight.”

Symmone giggled, the sound making Mikleo go cold. She would do it, he knew she would, and she would enjoy it. And Sorey would never know what happened.

Mikleo hissed, turning completely around. He wasn’t going to let that happen, not to Sorey. He flapped his wings threateningly, but Symmone wasn’t deterred.

She gave him a flirty wave before disappearing in a rush of purple and black fire.

Mikleo screamed after her, hearing his voice crack and break. He gave a few half-hearted honks, staring at the spot she had been before looking back over at Heldalf.

The sorcerer was shaking his head, the smile on his face making Mikleo see red. If Heldalf noticed, he didn’t show it. The man just smiled.

“You can still save him. Just promise not to go. Accept my offer and I’ll call her back, and your prince can live. It’s as simple as that.”

For a moment, Mikleo was tempted. It would save Sorey, but Sorey would still be miserable. _He_ would be miserable. And there was Elysia to think about. The kingdom would suffer with Heldalf as a consort, he knew that. Michael had known and died for it. If he accepted, Mikleo didn’t know how long his mother would have to live, especially with Heldalf’s thirst for power. Everyone would suffer, as would he.

He had already spent a year away from everyone that he loved, a year tormented and trapped by the lake and the moon. He wouldn’t compound that with a marriage. He would die first.

Mikleo stared at Heldalf, hissing. The sorcerer just laughed, probably seeing a final act of defiance before he gave in, but that just showed that he didn’t know him. He might be stuck as a swan, a beautiful and graceful swan, but they were dangerous creatures. _He_ was dangerous.

Mikleo hissed again, swimming fast towards Heldalf while flapping his wings. He felt the magic roil and surge in him, the lake responding to it. But Mikleo ignored it, his focus was only on Heldalf.

He rushed forward, flapping his wings on the wave of water beneath him. It didn’t take him long to be running on the water, Mikleo lifting from the surface.

Heldalf wasn’t watching him, he was trying to step away from the mud that was sucking at his legs and the water that was rising high to his waist, holding him in place. Heldalf reached down to tug at his leg, muttering a curse when it wouldn’t lift.

He looked up again, leaning back with his eyes wide in panic when he saw how close Mikleo was. But it was too late, Mikleo was already on him, striking in a fury with his beak and wings.

* * *

Sorey tensed as the crowd went silent. His breath caught in his throat, Sorey looking at where Rose was standing in front of him. Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes were wide and fixed to something just behind his shoulder. Sorey turned his head, looking at the people that were closest to them. All of them were frozen in shock, which could only mean one thing.

He swallowed and turned around, his heart pounding when he saw who was coming down the grand staircase. His heart beat faster at the sight of Mikleo, his mouth dropping open.

Sorey had spent his life seeing Mikleo in various shades of teal and white, the colors of the kingdom of Elysia. He’d never seen Mikleo in purple and black before. It made him look elegant and stand out against the white marble stairs.

Sorey licked his lips, reaching up to tug nervously at his earrings. He had taken four feathers from Mikleo before he had left the lake, his own promise to Mikleo that he wouldn’t forget. He’d also spent hours arguing his mother down to keep from wearing red and silver, because he wasn’t about to dress as a representative of Rolance. He was in red and white, combining the two colors of their countries. His mother had known what he was doing, and she had given him a long look, but she hadn’t asked him about it, something that Sorey was glad of. Now though, he felt like he had done something wrong.

Mikleo reached the bottom of the staircase, reaching up to brush his hair back. Sorey watched it fall over his shoulders, his gaze jerking up to Mikleo’s face in time to see the look of confusion. That was enough to get him to move forward, Sorey picking his way out of the crowd

He couldn’t see the moment Mikleo first spotted him, Mikleo scanning the crowd a couple more times before finally settling on him. Even then Mikleo didn’t seem too excited to see him. Mikleo’s gaze just lingered on him for a moment before he stepped forward.

Sorey found himself tensing the closer he got to Mikleo, his gaze darting between Mikleo and the window above the grand staircase. Usually the moon could be seen through the window, just like the sun fell in the opposite window. But there was no moon. There wouldn’t be a moon, he remembered that distinctly.

His gaze jerked back to Mikleo watching as he walked over to him. He remembered Mikleo saying that he couldn’t be a human, and yet here he was. Maybe there had been another way to break the curse that Mikleo had discovered, but Sorey was still on edge.

Sorey swallowed, coming to a stop halfway across the floor. He watched Mikleo walk towards him, unnerved by the otherworldly gliding motion. Mikleo’s gaze finally snapped to him, unwavering. Sorey found himself staring at Mikleo’s eyes and finding everything unfamiliar. There was too much different about Mikleo, small subtle things that he could only see now that he was close.

Mikleo’s gaze was too calculating, too cautious to be approaching him. There was a certain light that was missing, one that he had seen even after being held captive. More than that there was something off about Mikleo’s smile, something sardonic and mocking.

Sorey tensed, tempted to take a step back as Mikleo smiled at him. It was worse now that Mikleo was doing it purposefully. It was all wrong, everything from his movement to the expression on his face. It wasn’t Mikleo, it couldn’t be Mikleo.

It was still a new moon.

Mikleo reached out for him, dragging two fingers over his cheek. Sorey shuddered at the touch, his words stuck in his throat as Mikleo stepped up into his space. “Sorey.”

Even the voice was wrong, too sugary sweet, and nothing of the tone was right.

Mikleo’s fingers curled into his hair, bringing him closer. Sorey went with the pull for a moment, his horror increasing. It felt like he was leaning over to look into a dark pit, his stomach twisted the same way. Almost from a distance, he heard Mikleo speak his name again.

“Sorey.”

“NO!” He grabbed onto Mikleo’s hand, pulling it away from his cheek. He saw pain flash across Mikleo’s face, but that wasn’t enough to get him to stop.

Sorey pulled the hand far away from him, not daring to let go as Mikleo swayed closer. He leaned back, watching Mikleo’s face contort. For a moment, there was nothing but fury, but Mikleo made a concerted effort to smooth it away. “Sorey, don’t you recognize me?”

“No.” Sorey looked Mikleo up and down before jerking his arm further away. “What have you done with him?”

That made Mikleo look at him with a look of such rage that Sorey was sure that Mikleo would attack him. Sorey tightened his hold on Mikleo’s hand, hoping that it was enough to keep hm from moving. “What have you done with him?”

Mikleo just smiled. The expression was enough to get Sorey to shove Mikleo away, his heart pounding. He thought he heard his mother shout his name, but it was lost in the rush of blood through his ears. He couldn’t pull his gaze away from the false Mikleo in front of him, the one that with a smile that promised nothing but horror.

He took another step back, taking a deep breath before turning on his heel. Mikleo had promised that he would be there. If not, then he would lead the whole ball to Lefay if that was what it would take.

Sorey glanced over, towards the grand staircase, picking out the guards who were standing still. Sorey was sure that they were just as confused as the rest of the party, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

He motioned over his shoulder at where the false Mikleo was. “Hold him.”

“Y-your highness?”

Sorey shook his head in response to the question. He didn’t want to explain himself, because he was sure that he would sound insane. Explainations would have to wait until he knew what had happened to Mikleo.

The guards finally started to move, albeit slowly. Sorey counted it as a victory for the moment. He gave the false Mikleo one last glance, watching confusion cross their face. They took a step back as the guards started to advance, Sorey turning away when they looked back at him.

“Sorey?”

He ignored the call, steeling himself against it. He couldn’t listen, not until he found Mikleo.

Sorey took the stairs at a run, throwing himself at the doors at the top of them. Behind him, the people started shouting, Sorey relieved that it was so much of a cacophany that he couldn’t pick out individual words. It meant that he could focus elsewhere.

He craned his neck, looking at the windows that lined the hall. He couldn’t spot the moon, but he couldn’t see the swan either. Sorey slowed down enough to turn in place, giving the windows a desperate look before muttering a curse under his breath. Sorey lowered his gaze and strode forward, his gaze jumping to the servants that were huddling by a door.

They didn’t seem to realize that something had happened in the ballroom, they were too busy muttering to themselves. Sorey fully expected to hear Mikleo’s name thrown about as he approached. Instead, the three of them were muttering in a different kind of panic and gesturing out towards the doors to the garden.

Sorey approached cautiously, the servants not seeming to notice him. They were too busy peering out the door or staring at the man who was talking.

“It’s mad, I tell you! It was flying around the castle, tapping on every window. It nearly broke through the prince’s bedroom window.”

“I heard it had blood on it.”

The man nodded. “It does, all over it’s wings and beak.”

“It’s a cursed creature.”

“Aye, coming to visit its vengence upon us.” The man gestured wide. “It’s the spirit of the prince’s fiance come to drag our prince with him to the afterlife.”

“No.” The older woman shook her head. “It’s come to lead us to where the poor lad’s body is hidden.”

“It’s come to release the prince from his promises so he can be happy.” It was the youngest of the group who offered that, the child inching closer to the crack in the door. “The swan is the symbol of Elysia after all.”

“A swan?”

The servants turned around, Sorey only then realizing how loud he had spoken. He swallowed, but he didn’t dare slow down, not when it was the best lead he had. The false Mikleo was still in the ballroom, wrecking havoc or talking people over to their side and he couldn’t allow that. He had promised Mikleo that he would break the curse, but he wouldn’t be able to do that if someone stopped him.

He cleared his throat, trying to manage a steady smile, but he was sure that he failed. “Where’s this swan?”

The older woman bowed, her gaze staying locked on the floor. “Your highness, don’t listen to our gossip. We’re just trying to pass the time when we should be working. If you can forgive us-”

“In the garden.” The child pipped up. “In the fountain.”

Sorey nodded at them before stepping towards the door. The servants scattered out of his way, the older woman and the man reaching out for him, but he was already sliding out of the door.

The garden was lit dimly, the whole area held in waiting for when the ball formally began. The false Mikleo had slipped in while they were waiting for the last of the guests to arrive so people hadn’t been driven to seek respite in the gardens from the heat. Sorey was just glad the lights were there at all, because it allowed him to see just as far as he needed to.

The fountain marked the place the paths through the garden diverged, the paths curving off into the bushes towards the mazes, lakes and follies. The fountain itself was a marble wonder of fish and winged people, all sprewing water from their mouths or horns. The swan in the basin looked like it belonged, its white feathers matching the marble.

Sorey approached carefully, watching as the swan ducked its head under the water a few times, trying to shake it down over its feathers. Sorey felt his heart skip a beat whne he saw red standing out starkly against white.

He rushed the last few feet to the fountain, ignoring the way the swan startled to reached out for it. He needed the swan to be alright. His fingers combed through bloody feathers before the swan moved away, Sorey staring at his fingertips before dipping them into the water. He watched the blood drift away, Sorey looking back at the swan. “Are you alright?”

The swan looked at him for a moment before giving a nod. Sorey sighed and leaned his head against the side of the fountain, watching as Mikleo glided back towards him. He stretched out his arm, his fingers just falling short of the swan. “What happened?”

Mikleo stared at him for a moment before rocking back and flapping his wings. The motion gave Sorey the chance to see the full extent of the coverage. From the way that the blood had splattered, it looked like Mikleo had used his wings to attack someone or defend himself and Sorey could only think of one person who could earn Mikleo’s ire.

“Heldalf?”

Mikleo nodded, puffing out his chest as he settled back into the water. This time he paddled closer to Sorey’s hand, Sorey taking the motion as permission.

He reached out to stroke his fingers over the back of Mikleo’s neck. “It didn’t break the curse?”

Mikleo gave a sad shake of his head, Sorey smiling as one of Mikleo’s wings flicked out in something that could have been annoyance. He gave the swan’s neck one last pat before reaching down to rub at the bloodstained feathers. It wouldn’t all come off, but he could at least try to make it look less frightful.

Sorey focused on getting the worst of the blood out, Mikleo helping by preening the feathers behind Sorey’s moving hand. Between the two of them they worked the worst of the blood out until the feathers were pinkish.

Sorey moved his hand away, watching as Mikleo continued to preen. He watched the swan for a moment before holding out his arms. “Come on. It’s time for me to keep my promise.”

Mikleo gave him a long look, Sorey struggling to see what he was thinking. He knew Mikleo like the back of his own hand, but he didn’t know the swan. Still, there was just enough that was familiar about the swan to make him relax. It wasn’t an animal staring back at him, it was Mikleo.

Sorey wiggled his fingers, Mikleo finally ducking his head and swimming closer. Sorey rocked back onto his knees as Mikleo hopped up onto the side of the basin. Sorey watched him for a moment before closing his arms around Mikleo. The swan shifted but didn’t move away. Sorey took that as permission to continue, Sorey grunting as he lefted Mikleo up.

Mikleo squawked, Sorey feeling his feet paddling against him before he calmed. He looked down at Mikleo, watching as the swan turned his head from side to side. Mikleo settled quickly, the swan tucking his wings against his side and resting his head on Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey wiggled his fingers deeper in Mikleo’s feathers before turning to walk back inside.

The servants were still crowded by the door, but they gave way as he appraoched, the man swinging the door open. Sorey nodded his thanks as he passed. He turned towards the ball room, frowning when he heard the comotion still going on. He felt Mikleo shift nervously in his arms, but the swan’s head didn’t move from where it was resting against his shoulder. If anything, Mikleo tried to hide his face.

Sorey stroked Mikleo’s side, not sure that it worked to calm the swan. Mikleo was still in his arms, and he didn’t dare look down, not when he was so close to the door and hesitating.

He looked down at where Mikleo was settled before gently switching him over to one arm. Sorey held him tight before carefully opening the door.

The ballroom immediately dropped into silence, Sorey swallowing as he edged through the door. He could feel everyone’s gazes on him, but he didn’t dare turn around until he shut the door. He adjusted his hold on Mikleo before turning around to look at the ballroom.

It looked like how he had left it, with all the guests and the false Mikleo at the base of the stairs. The guards had drifted over, but they weren’t holding the imposter. They just looked confused; everyone in the room did save for the imposter. Sorey flinched under their gaze, hearing Mikleo hiss.

The swan jerked a bit, Sorey taking that as a hint to walk down to the first landing. It was a struggle to keep his walk slow and stately. He couldn’t do anything else with Mikleo in his arms and looking around. He was nearly pulled off balance as Mikleo leaned in the direction of the delegation from Elysia. He adjusted his hold on Mikleo, holding tight until the swan settled.

He stepped down onto the landing, looking around at all the upturned faces. Sorey allowed himself another glance at the false Mikleo, watching as their face contorted in rage as they understood. Sorey turned away, focusing on the crowd. He didn’t know what kind of speech he was expected to make, nothing in his research had helped. Spell books were far and far between, but Mikleo had just said to make a vow of everylasting love.

Sorey cleared his throat, pushing himself onward. “I know you were all invited here to try and get me to marry your sons. And I’m sorry, but I have to refuse them all. I already asked someone to marry me.” The crowd started to murmur, Sorey having to raise his voice to be heard over them. “A year ago I promised myself to Prince Mikleo of Elysia.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the false Mikleo smile and start walking up towards him. The guards let them pass, their gaze fixed on him. Sorey swallowed and pushed on, feeling Mikleo twist in his arms. “I’ve decided to renew my proposal because nothing has changed So I’m here to pledge the rest of my life and my everlasting love to Mikleo.”

There was a stuttering build to applause, Sorey sure that everyone was turning to look at the false Mikleo that was still walking towards them. Sorey gave the imposter one last look before lowering his head to kiss the top of Mikleo’s head.

He felt the feathers brush against his lips, Mikleo leaning up into the touch. And then there were sparks of gold and white light. The light was so bright that Sorey had to close his eyes, but he didn’t let up his hold on Mikleo.

Sorey felt the swan shift in his arms, feeling like Mikleo was lifting slightly. He opened his eyes a fraction, watching as Mikleo shone with an inner light, his wings spread wide. Sorey squinted through the light, losing sight of Mikleo as anything but a shape. The shape stretched and elgonated, becoming more human with every passing moment. The light was bright, but Sorey didn’t dare look away, not until it faded away and he was left holding Mikleo in his arms.

He blinked to clear the spots from his vision, not bothering to wait before he was reaching out for Mikleo. His hands found the front of Mikleo’s jacket, Sorey drawing them up until he hit skin. He breathed out a shaky sigh, looking into Mikleo’s eyes as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Mikleo’s. “Are you-”

“Yeah. I think so.” Mikleo grinned at him. “There’s no moon so I shouldn’t be…and I can’t feel the spell.”

“You’re staying.”

“Yes.” Mikleo sighed, pressing closer to him.

Sorey nodded, opening his mouth to respond when there was a scream from his right.

He twisted around, reaching out put an arm protectively in front of Mikleo as Mikleo did the same. Sorey wanted to glance over at him, but his attention was taken but the sight of the false Mikleo bursting into purple flame. The flames jumped high for a moment before going out completely, leaving a girl standing in the place where the imposter had been.

She glared at the two of them before brandishing her wand at Mikleo. “You can’t think it will be that easy.”

“Why not?” Mikleo tipped his chin up slightly. “Heldalf can’t get to me anymore.”

The girl stared at him for a moment, Sorey watching as realization overtook her. A high pitched scream escaped her, the girl shaking with it before she snapped her mouth shut. She motioned thrreateningly at Mikleo, Sorey stepping forward before she completed the motion. He drew his sword, leveling it at her.

The sight of the sword stopped her, the girl staring at the sword before sneering at him. She held his gaze for a moment longer before lifting her wand up. The flames flickered to life around her again, Sorey hearing Mikleo suck in a quick breath. Sorey took a cautious step forward, stopping when he felt Mikleo grab onto his coat. He didn’t step back at the tug, remaining at the ready until the flames disappeared, leaving nothing behind them.

Sorey stared at the place where the girl had been, looking around until Mikleo stepped up beside him. He would have kept on staring, but Mikleo reached up to place a hand on his cheek. “She’s gone.”

Sorey licked his lips, wanting to protest but it was hard when Mikleo was stepping towards him. He glanced at the place where the girl had stood before looking back at Mikleo. He trusted that Mikleo knew her better than he did. Besides, he didn’t want to spoil this ball. They had never gotten one for their engagement, and it was beyond time for one. There would be time for chasing after her, once he was sure that Mikleo had adjusted to life again.

He turned his head, kissing Mikleo’s palm. The motion made Mikleo sigh, Sorey glancing up as Mikleo stepped towards him. Mikleo’s hand slid to the back of his head, Sorey allowing himself to be drawn in. He dropped his sword to the ground, ignoring the clatter of it to wrap his arms around Mikleo’s waist.

It felt natural to pull Mikleo close to him, Sorey smiling at him before Mikleo drew him into a kiss. He sighed against Mikleo’s lips, holding him close as the ballroom erupted into applause.

END


	2. We Have All the Courage We Require

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sequel scene to Far Longer than Forever. Written for Sormik Week 2020 for the prompt New Moon:New Beginnings.

Mikleo wasn’t in bed when Sorey woke up.

He pushed himself up onto his elbow, staring at the empty space as his brain tried to keep up.

Mikleo had been here when he had fallen asleep. He was sure of it, just like he was sure that it wasn’t a dream that he’d had Mikleo tucked up against him. Mikleo had been warm, alive, and breathing, and now he wasn’t there.

Maybe it had all been a dream, the ride to Elysia, finding Mikleo on the lake, the ball, the false Mikleo, holding Mikleo as a swan. All of that was a dream and he was back to his old life of before. The endless duties of a prince with the stolen moments he was able to get into the library and search for the great animal.

Sorey sighed, ducking his head. He wouldn’t be getting back to sleep, not after a dream like that. The simple dreams were the worst, the ones that might have been his life if Michael hadn’t died and Mikleo hadn’t disappeared.

He reached across the bed, hoping to hold onto some part of the dream. His fingers closed over the sheets, Sorey freezing when he felt how warm they were. There had been someone else there, because Sorey slept curled on his side.

Sorey sat up, glancing around his room. Movement over towards the balcony caught his attention, Sorey scrambling out to bed with the blankets still tangled around his feet. He had to brace against one of the posts to stay upright, but it meant that he could still see out the open balcony door.

Mikleo was there, a shadow in the dark. There was a light breeze that blew the curtains in and out, hiding and revealing him. Sorey felt like his heart jumped every time that the curtain obscured Mikleo. It was like losing him all over again and he couldn’t stand it.

He kicked the blankets away, stumbling across the bedroom and to the doors. He caught himself there for a moment, before moving out onto the balcony.

His first instinct was to grab onto Mikleo and hold tight to prove that this wasn’t more of the same dream, but he held himself back. If this wasn’t a dream, then there were the small things to keep in mind, the twitches and ways that Mikleo shied. He had been in the holding of a mad man, cursed and taunted. That was bound to do things that just a few weeks couldn’t fix.

Instead, he flexed his fingers at his side and called softly. “Mikleo?”

It took a moment for Mikleo to turn, and when he did, he looked as lost and confused as Sorey had felt when he had woken up. He looked delicate, like he would fray apart because of it.

Mikleo’s gaze jumped to him immediately, Sorey breathing a sigh of relief when Mikleo drifted closer, reaching out for him. He was quick to wrap Mikleo in his arms, pressing his face into Mikleo’s shoulder.

“You weren’t there when I woke up. And I thought…”

“No.” Mikleo shook his head, clinging more tightly. “I want to be here, it’s just that…”

Sorey felt Mikleo shift, although he didn’t immediately look up. He gave himself another moment to hold Mikleo and reassure himself that it was real. Mikleo was solid, in his arms, and not about to sprout feathers.

The last thought had him pause, Sorey slowly raising his head and looking up at the sky. Mikleo was already looking, staring up into the stars with a slightly amazed look on his face. “There’s no moon.”

Sorey nodded, shifting his hold so he could rub Mikleo’s arm. “You haven’t changed with the moon for weeks.”

“I know.” Mikleo stepped away, going to press his hands against the balcony. “But…I still wonder. I didn’t on the full moon.”

Sorey blinked, trying to remember when that was. Mikleo probably knew exactly, when it had last happened. It was the kind of thing that Mikleo would have counted. Now that he thought about it, he felt bad for not realizing. He had thought that after the first few weeks that Mikleo would take is freedom from the curse as a matter of course.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, giving the sky a glance before shuffling forward. “I didn’t notice then, did I?”

Mikleo shook his head. “But you had been run off of your feet preparing for the royal visit from Princess Alisha.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Then maybe the fact that I’m not technically supposed to be sleeping in your room?” Mikleo raised an eyebrow, giving Sorey a long look before chuckling. “Although, I think we’ve blown our cover on that.”

“A bit.” Sorey stepped forward, taking the chance to knock his shoulder against Mikleo’s. To his relief, Mikleo leaned into him. “But I don’t think anyone expected anything different all things considered.”

“We were engaged before.”

“I didn’t think we ever stopped.”

“No…I guess not.” There was a smile at that, Mikleo relaxing further. “We never did stop. It was just an…”

“Unexpected extension.”

Mikleo huffed out something that was a chuckle, but it petered out too quickly. “We could have been married by now.”

“Just a few more months.” Sorey pushed away the flutter in his stomach, not sure if it was excitement, nervousness, or some hybrid of both. “It doesn’t really matter in the scheme of things.”

“I’d like to stop pretending that I’ve woken up early to have breakfast with you in your rooms.”

“There is that. We’re going to have to be careful when grandmother comes. She has ideas about what a properly engaged couple should be doing.”

“No sleeping in the same room?”

“Nope.” Sorey shook his head, trying to hold back a laugh. “You should have a chaperone.”

“An oversight.” Mikleo tipped his head to the side, looking away from the sky. “I’m sure she won’t approve of me being cursed either.”

“Definitely not. She’d probably say that’s not the sign of an eager consort.”

“And she’s definitely coming?”

“Yes, but you don’t have to be around her too much. She’ll stick to her own schedule. She doesn’t like to leave her villa much.”

“So, that leaves me everyone else.”

“But you know everyone else.” Sorey glanced up at the sky, studying it for a moment. It was beautiful with the scattering of stars. Sorey was more than happy that the moon wasn’t there. He could spend the rest of his life without ever seeing the moon again, because it meant for sure that Mikleo would be there and that he wouldn’t be so nervous.

He reached over to take Mikleo’s hand, holding it loosely. He let Mikleo be the one to hold it tighter. Sorey smiled, running his finger over the ring that he had given Mikleo.

It wasn’t the original, they hadn’t been able to find that. They had gone back the castle and the lake to try and find it and any of Heldalf’s magic books. But both had been gone, which wasn’t a surprise. Symmone had gotten a head start on the two of them and had probably grabbed everything that she could, including Mikleo’s engagement ring. Sorey didn’t think it would be useful, it was probably just to hurt them as she had been hurt when Mikleo had killed Heldalf.

Despite best efforts, no one had been able to find Symmone, which was a worry, but Sorey wanted to stop worrying for a little bit and actually get to enjoy the time he had with Mikleo. He hadn’t gotten to the last time. He’d spent an afternoon engaged, and then Mikleo had been gone.

He squeezed Mikleo’s hand, feeling Mikleo squeeze back. That was enough to settle him. Symmone could wait until after their wedding. He wasn’t about to go chasing after a sorcerer. Like Mikleo couldn’t shake the feeling that he should be a swan, Sorey couldn’t shake the feeling that he would leave and everything would be torn from him again.

Besides, he was sure that Symmone would be spotted. Alisha, Rose, and all of Elysia was on the lookout, and Elysia had every reason for wanting to catch her. Because of Symmone and Heldalf they had lost one prince and had nearly lost Mikleo as well.

Sorey purposefully relaxed his hold, running his thumb up and down the side of Mikleo’s hand.

Mikleo had gone back to looking at the sky again, although he looked less lost. He was still just as watchful, Sorey watching as he tensed a couple of times for no reason that Sorey could see. He sighed and leaned into Mikleo, relieved when Mikleo responded immediately.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar press of warmth up against his side. This was the thing that he remembered most about his childhood and everything before Mikleo had been kidnapped, having someone by his side like this.

“Hey,” Sorey opened an eye at the soft word, a bit confused about why it sounded like a question.

Mikleo leaned close, Sorey humming when Mikleo brushed a kiss against his temple. Mikleo stayed there, seeming to settle himself with the familiar gesture. Although, it was slightly unfair because Sorey didn’t want to break the moment, but it would be nice if he could kiss Mikleo properly.

The rest of the question was slow in coming, Mikleo seeming to have to work to gather himself together. He took a deep breath, holding it for a while before letting it slip out slowly. There was a beat of silence, and then he spoke again. “Can we stay out here, just a little while longer?”

Sorey glanced up at the sky, the stars bright and clear. There wasn’t a cloud, or any sign of a storm, and it was warm enough that they wouldn’t freeze. If they got cold, Sorey could just retrieve the blanket he had dragged across the room. If he grabbed a few pillows they could have a romantic night watching the stars, and Mikleo might be distracted enough not to worry about the lack of moon or waiting for the transformation to happen.

He lifted Mikleo’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. “Anything you want.”

Mikleo gave him a relieved smile. Sorey shifted so he could press his shoulder against Mikleo’s, helping him brace up. That’s what he found he had missed the most about Mikleo, just the simple things that he had gotten used to.

Sorey tilted his head to rest it against Mikleo’s shoulder. “We can stay out here for as long as you want.”

He felt more than saw Mikleo nod his head. Then Mikleo was tipping his head to the side so it rested against Sorey’s. And the world felt right again.


End file.
